Hunted
by Aang Solo
Summary: Azula hires a bounty hunter to capture Aang. Filled with strange happenings and some mild humor and action. The gaang must avoid this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please let me know what you think! Review, please. :)**

**This takes place after the take-over of Ba Sing Se. Zuko is evil :) , The gang is "hiding", and Azula is not nice. There must be some sort of price on Aang's head, so I made one with a bounty hunter. I hope you enjoy action-packed fics:)**

**Hunted**

Azula thrummed her fingers on the large red throne. She hated waiting for people. But then, this was an important meeting. Her advisors had told her to hire this man she was meeting. Her failed attempts at capturing the Avatar had brought her to this situation. Azula was seated in the Grand Hall of the Earth Kingdom Palace in Ba-Sing-Se. Her advisors were seated nervously next to her. They had expected this man about twenty minutes ago. He was a bounty hunter.

Just then, the door on the far end of the chamber opened. A heavily armed and armored man walked in with a helmet covering his face. Azula waved lazily to the guards as a stand-down signal. The man walked slowly up the aisle and came to a halt and went in to a casual position. _He is either very disrespectful, _though Azula, _or not of the Fire Nation._

"You are late," her assistant spoke up after a moment.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked the bounty hunter in a challenging way.

"The Fire Nation does not respect tardiness," Azula said angrily.

"Am I here to be scolded or employed?" he said coolly.

"I suppose you are correct," said Azula.

Then her assistants moved forward.

"This," said her assistant, unrolling a scroll with a picture of a bald kid with an arrow on his head, "is your target: the Avatar."

"Well, um, okay," noted the bounty hunter. "So how much do I get paid?"

"Well, we were thinking that, for your efforts, about three hundred gold pieces should do," the assistant replied.

"No, that is an average bender pay. This is the Avatar. Six hundred gold pieces is my price," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You will receive five hundred and no more. I suggest you take it!" Azula snarled.

"Very well," he grunted in response.

"I'm not sure that you are capable of hunting him. You may die before you even touch him. Let's see how you fare in a six-on-one situation," Azula said, snapping her fingers.

Instantly, six guard surrounded him and shot red hot flames from their palms. The hunter leaped, avoiding the inferno below. He jumped unusually high, landing on one bender and took out a one-handed sword.

The bender didn't have time to yell before the hunter dug his blade into the man's back. Avoiding other heating flames and sheathing his sword, he jumped once more, threw out his right arm, took aim, and three knives shot out from his armored wrist, hitting one man's leg, another's arm and killing the third. He landed, twisted to avoid the fire from the last bender and leaped and landed once more. He was a foot from the bender. He could see every bead of sweat on the frightened man's face, then he hit the man in the face with an armored hand. The man went down, unconscious.

Azula clapped slowly and said, "Impressive. Your skills are great. You have done well. You may leave now. My assistants will pay you shortly."

He nodded his armored head, caught a bag of gold containing half of his pay, for now, and turned to leave.

"By the way," Azula called, "what is your name?"

"My name is Zan," he replied, leaving the room.

**Bwahaha! Wait for chapter 2. Review. Now.**


	2. The Gaang!

**A/N: Here it is! CHapter 2 posted. We finally meet up with the gaang. Maybe some weird stuff in here. But Katara's last line says it all. :) Bwahaha! Review! Again!**

Chapter 2

"GRAAH!" Sokka yelled. "Where is Aang? He was supposed to be back hours ago!"

The Gang was sitting in a rented room in an old Earth-Bending village. Aang had left many hours ago to find the needed supplies for their plans. Ever since the fall of Ba-Sing-Se, they had dropped the Earth King off, with Bosco, at the nearest fortress and made plans to save the city.

"I know," came Katara's calm voice from the wooden chair. "I'm starting to worry. He's not usually this late."

"Ah, don't worry," Toph said, propping her feet up on the table. "Twinkle Toes is fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

An eerie silence followed this question as Sokka and Katara stared at her. Remembering so many bad things.

"Right…sorry," Toph half-apologized, realizing the dangers presented by the Fire Nation.

So they waited…and waited.

Momo scurried around the room in anticipation. Appa had gone with Aang, he wouldn't have fit into the square, three-room apartment, anyway. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Momo started gliding around the room. Sokka ran to the door. Toph put her feet on the concrete floor. After a moment, she smiled and nodded to Sokka to open the door.

A bald child with arrow tattoos on his hands and head walked in. He was carrying a staff of wood and a pouch hung from a belt. It was Aang.

"Where have you been?" shouted Sokka, in his usual crazy voice. "You are SEVEN HOURS late!"

"Nice to see you, too," replied Aang sarcastically. "And how do you know I was _seven_ hours late?"

Sokka pointed over his shoulder to a concrete slab visible through the window to the outside.

"Sundial," he said.

"Oh," said Aang. "Well, look what I found on the way back! I saw a destroyed caravan when walking back. Bandits most likely attacked it and I went scavenging around and found this."

He tossed the pouch onto the couch. Katara and Sokka walked over to the pouch and opened it. Inside were lots of pieces of gold.

"What is it?" asked Toph.

"It's a bunch of gold; about a hundred pieces! Are you blind, woman?" shouted Sokka.

"Yes," replied Toph.

"Oh…yeah…" Sokka said.

"This is why you were so late?" asked Katara suspiciously.

"Well, I did meet some nice people on my little trip. Some traders from an Earth-Bending city. Otherwise, yeah," Aang said as Momo climbed onto his head.

"Where's Appa?" Toph asked.

"Probably eating a tree clean," Aang said smiling.

This caused the Gang to laugh loudly.

"Uh, oh. I gotta go. I promised I would meet those traders at a nearby village after they got into town," Aang gasped, racing outside to call Appa with his whistle.

Appa swooped down and Aang jumped on his back as Appa grunted "hello" and "goodbye" to the Gang.

"Yip-yip!" shouted Aang as Appa jumped high.

"Wait…huh?" called Katara after Aang as he went off into the moon.

**A/N2: Told ya the last line says it all. The next chap is already written and typed. But I'll wait to postit untill I get some reviews! BWAHAHA!!! Wow I AM Evil. SWEET:)**


	3. Zan and Zuko

**Welcome to chap 3! This one fetures Zuko! He's not happy.Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeese:)**

Chapter 3

Zuko waited outside the palace in Ba-Sing-Se. His sister had instructed him to wait for the bounty hunter outside with a garrison of Fire Benders.

_He's late, _he thought into the cold night. Then again, he was used to the cold by now. He had been through a blizzard in arctic temperatures. He was prepared for any weather.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around. He was face-to-face, or, rather, face-to-helmet with the hunter, Zan.

"Well, do you have my instructions?" he asked Zuko in a monotonous tone.

"Yes, here they are," he replied sourly, handing the hunter a scroll. "We want him alive."

"Very well," Zan said.

"I will give you my garrison as help," said Zuko as business-like as possible.

"Ha! That's a laugh. I've seen your kind try to hunt people. You can be heard and seen a mile away. No wonder you never caught the Avatar," replied the hunter, rather impolitely.

"Fine, have it your way. Return with the Avatar, or not at all," scowled Zuko, walking away.

"Ahem," coughed Zan. "The rest of my pay?"

"You will receive it when the Avatar is ours…alive," Zuko said, turning.

"No, this is my 'I'm trying' fee. When I turn him over, it's my 'Got him!' fee." he said remaining monotonous

"Are you questioning Fire Nation authority?" Zuko flamed.

"Yes, actually," said Zan. "I thought I was being quite plain, really. Unless you want me to prove myself to you…again."

Zuko remembered the damage he had caused the six Fire Benders. He reluctantly threw the bag of gold to Zan.He could not afford such a fight alone.

"Take it and leave," said Zuko, turning his back to the bounty hunter, fuming on both the inside and the outside.

_I will deal with him later. he will pay for his insolence. _Zuko thought as Zan vanished into the night.

**Oooooooooh. Suspensefulness. We will return to the Gaang later. For now I will leave you to think of what will become of them. man this is just to much fun.**


	4. The Fight

**A/N:** **Well it's later than expected but at least it's here. chap 4. See what happens when** **Zan meets the gaang. **

**Chapter 4**

Aang was returning to the apartment on Appa with some supplies he got from a friendly merchant.

"Wow boy we've sure got a lot of stuff haven't we?" said Aang.

Appa grunted in response. They were flying over the town now, not too far from Ba-Sing-Se. He was late again. He only imagined what Sokka would say.

Just then an arrow zoomed past Aang's head. Darts followed the arrow in a never ending barrage. A man stood in armor shining in the moonlight, shooting at Aang from a rooftop.

"What the…AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Aang cried as a dart hit his left arm, paralyzing it.

The man in armor jumped on the saddle from a rooftop. He drew a small club and swung at Aang's head and missed by a millimeter.

_Too close for comfort_ Aang thought dodging yet another swipe from the club.

Then Aang leaped and kicked the man while holding his arm, catching him off balance, and sending him flying. But he grabbed Appa's tail and aimed his other arm at Appa. Appa roared as a small knife flew from the hunter's wrist armor.

_CRAP!_ Aang thought.

Appa crashed into a wall close to the designated apartment. A door burst open as Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo came to Aang's aid.

"What happened?" asked Katara healing Appa's wound.

"Don' know," Aang panted in response," an ambush I think."

"Fire Nation? Where are those no good monkey lizards?" asked Sokka taking out his boomerang.

"No not Fire Nation….monkey lizards?" Aang asked.

But he was unable to respond as another knife flew at the group and embedded itself into the house.

The hunter stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" called Katara.

"All you need to know is this, I am Zan. A bounty hunter hired by the Fire Nation. I owe no allegiance to any but myself. I come for the Avatar." Zan replied.

"Well good luck getting him!" Sokka cried throwing his boomerang.

Zan caught it and crunched the handle. Sokka charged with his sword thing and shouted running into an armored fist. Then he collapsed. Katara whipped her water at Zan as he walked forward. He staggered a bit but recovered quickly to stun her arms with darts.

"Why do all you benders fight?" Zan asked.

Toph sent a rock the size of his head at Zan. It hit his metal armor and bounced off. Using his left arm he shot out two darts at Toph's legs. She fell face first into the mud.

"Perfect!" she mumbled.

Zan approached Aang. He picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"The Fire Nation awaits." Zan said.

Aang sniffed,"Aaah…"

"Uh-oh" Sokka said.

"Oh shoo-"Zan began but could not finish due to the fact he was blown back into a wall.

"-Choo"Aang finished.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo ran onto Appa's back.

"YIP-YIP!" Aang shouted, jumping onto Appa's head.

The Gaang flew around the village and began discussing their attacker.

"Who was that guy?" asked Sokka.

"His name was Zan, Sokka. He told us before he attacked you," Katara said.

"Oh…he did?"

"Well, that wasn't so…uh, oh," said Katara.

"What?" Sokka asked, confused.

Aang, also realizing what they had forgotten, gave the answer. "Toph."

They flew back to where Toph was laying in the mud. Sokka ran out and grabbed her and threw her back into Appa's saddle.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked after laying her down.

"Well, I can't see or feel with my feet, I've spent the last 20 minutes lying facedown in the mud…other than that, I'm just peachy."

"Where'd that other guy go?" asked Sokka.

"He must have gone away after you guys," Toph clarified.

"Then let's not stick around for him to come back," said Aang as they took off and flew up north.

**So…that's chapter 4. Be back later with chapter 5. YOU WILL REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER! That is all. BWAHAHA!**

**--Aang Solo**


	5. Reflections

CHAPTER 5

"Ooooh," Zan said as he sat up out of the rubble to see a bison flying away,"Crap."

The avatar had escaped. But how? How could a small air bending kid and his idiot friends beat him? He, Zan, who was the reason for the deaths and capture of hundreds of stupid benders. Weather earth, fire, or water, he beat them all. How?

_I need to find him, but how?_ He asked himself.

"Uh, sir?" came a man's voice from behind him.

"What?" asked Zan.

"I'm afraid you've destroyed public property. I'm going to bend a wall around you until soldiers arrive." said the apartment landlord.

"No you won't." he replied.

"And you're going to stop me, all trapped under rocks?" the landlord snorted.

A wall rose from the earth and went all around him even forming a roof.

"What have ye here Tom?" Came the landlord's wife's voice.

"The man responsible for this mess." Tom responded.

Zan rolled his eyes and stood. He pulled an armored fist back and punched the wall he knew the bender was on, it crumbled instantly.  
The landlord stood in shock as Zan aimed his right arm at him. A knife hit the man in the chest and he died. The woman placed the baby she carried down and drew a knife as she ran at Zan. He killed her as well.

He approached the baby who was now crying. He lifted his right arm at it. He had been taught to leave no survivors. But he could not do it.

_A small boy hid in a closet as he watched rogue and drunk earth kingdom soldiers kill his mother and father………a fire bender tortured him for stealing food from soldiers ………coming home to find his friends dead bodies in their village………killing the fire bender who slaughtered his friends………forging strong armor to become a bounty hunter._

He tuned away and headed in the direction the bison went. He would make no more errors no more mistakes. He would capture the avatar.


	6. Chapter 6

** Alrighty I guess I took some time but here it is.Aang doesn't like his role in this chapter so... that will tell you something.Now you must read. reviews needed.**

**Chapter 6**

The gang circled around for an hour and landed somewhere ten miles away from Zan (That is a rough estimate) After resting for a few minutes the gang began a discussion about their new enemy.

"He's too strong." said Sokka.

"We couldn't even hurt him." said Aang.

"We need a new plan." said Toph.

"We don't have a plan! We never had a plan! There's no way to stop him!" burst Aang.

"There has to be. Everyone has a weakness." said Katara.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll think some more tomorrow." said Sokka.

Aang stormed off and Toph walked quickly to the girl's tent with Katara. Sokka stayed watch.

An hour passed Sokka began to feel drowsy. He jumped at the tiniest rustle of leaves. Sokka closed his eyes.

"Hmhm. You're pathetic." A voice behind him whispered.

Sokka jumped up and whirled around searching for the intruder. He drew his sword.

"Please, you couldn't even touch me last time." Zan's voice called from everywhere.

Sokka ran for the tents calling everyone. Katara and Toph came running out.

"It's him, he's back!" He called out.

"FOOLS! I have the Avatar. Any attempt at rescue and he dies!" Zan called.

"Oh dang" said Sokka.

"How can we save him without anyone dying?" asked Toph.

"You can't" Zan's voice said.

"I didn't ask you!" yelled Toph.

_How could this happen? How did he find us? _Thought Katara.

"How could this happen?" Aang asked himself.

He was trapped in a very uncomfortably small cage. His captor was beginning to load him in his cart along with several other sharp weapons. He knew now why his captor was hunting him. The Fire Nation had hired him. Figures.

"Your going to make me rich kid." said Zan.

"And once you get me in Ba-Sing-Se, what's going to stop them from just taking me?" said Aang.

"Nobody rips me off." He replied.

"They will." Aang retorted.

"You'd better shut it kid." He said though gritted teeth.

"What do you have against me?" Aang shouted.

"You're a bender. It's your kind that made me what I am. You people took everything from me." Zan yelled pointing at Aang.

"And the Fire Nation took everything from me." Aang retorted.

"At least you have friends." Zan said.

"Not if you take me away." Said Aang.

Zan turned and stunned Aang with a dart. He had enough. He loaded Aang's unconscious form onto the cart. Then he got on the saddle of his bird- horse and rode off.

"Sokka what are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Packing, we have to go save Aang!" He replied tossing another bag on Appa's saddle.

"We don't even know where he is!" Katara said following him as he got another bag.

"Well, Zan got him right? So where would he take him if he was being paid by the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked continuing his work.

"…Ba Sing Se?"

"Exactaly."

**A/U well that was interesting . hope you liked it . next chap in Ba Sing Se and for those who want to know yes it has Zuko.Review now...now. come on!**


	7. Dreams

**A/U: this is chapter 7. It has alot of Zan in it and a bit of torture. Hope you enjoy.**

**Dreams**

Zan rode into Ba-Sing-Se. He was allowed in without question. He had a tarp over the back of the cart in case anyone tried to see his prize. It would be a long way to the center of the city. Night was closing in.

He rented a room in a fine hotel for the night. He walked up to the room and opened the door. It was well furnished and had a bright red bed.

_Great_, he thought_, red, one of my least favorite colors_.

Red was the color of blood and hate. Red reminded him of the past. The past was something he wanted to forget.

And yet, ever since he began to hunt the Avatar, he thought of the past a lot. This was just one more reason to get rid of him. He needed to leave as soon as possible.

Still, he needed sleep. He removed his armor but left on the shirt and pants beneath. He felt his arm and back carefully. He cringed as he felt the scars and burns from his torture.

"_You will never steal from us again!"_

The voice of his fire bending captor echoed in his head as he fell asleep on the bed.

"_Please, I was hungry I didn't mean it!" he had shouted as he was tied facing the wall._

_Then the bender brandished a fiery whip and slashed it against his back. Again and again he whipped him until finally cried out in pure agony. He felt his head sink and then he was untied and brought to the bender by the guard._

"_He has had enough for today. We will continue tomorrow." The captain had said._

_And he was returned for five days enduring the pain and accepting it. Then on the fifth day he saw a hand-and-a-half sword hanging from the guard's belt. It had always been there, he supposed, but he had always been sub-conscious after the whippings until today. As the captain was talking to the guard, Zan slowly slipped the sword out of its sheath._

_In one quick motion he stabbed the guard and stood to face the captain. The man's face wore an expression of terror. Quickly he struck the captain and his foe fell. Zan picked up the captain's helmet and placed it on his head._

Zan awoke in the early morning sweating. He quickly put on his armor and ran down stairs. He paid the tab and went to the cart. Then he hopped into the seat and started to ride on his bird-horse.

"Have a nice night?" Aang asked from beneath the tarp.

"SHUT UP!!" Zan shouted.

He could see the palace from where he was. Soon his nightmare would be over.

**A/U: Well that is my chapter two to go. I hope you review. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSE?**


	8. Fight to the End

**A/N: Hey folks! This is chapter 8 so...that's it...enjoy. Then review. Please.**

**Fight to the End.**

Zan rode up to the front gate of the Earth Kingdom palace. He was admitted without question. The Princess was expecting him. He was offered a royal escort but he refused. He hated royal snobs.

The palace had been redecorated in the traditional Fire Nation red. He still hated red. He got off his cart and took his swords off the back of it. Then he grabbed the crate Aang was in. Boy was it heavy.

"Hey, once you bring me in what's going to stop them from just taking me and killing you?" Aang asked.

"I told you, no one double crosses me." Zan replied hauling the cage through the palace interior.

"But, what if they're too tough?" Aang asked growing more nervous.

"I'll have one more surprise for them kid." Zan said.

They reached the throne room and were admitted by the red clad guards. Azula sat on her newly decorated throne smiling evilly. Zuko stood next to her.

"Well done bounty hunter," she said as Zan came to the foot of the steps leading up to the throne, "you have captured the Avatar."

"I can see that, now about my pay." Zan said in his cold tone.

"I see you're a man of principle. Unfortunately we must cut your pay by a considerable sum." Azula said smiling wider.

"What?" Zan asked, his anger rising.

"Told you" Aang whispered in a singsong voice from his cage.

"Yes, well, the Avatar is in our domain and since it would be very unwise to challenge us we feel in the best interest of the Fire Nation we cut your pay." Azula replied.

"You no good, dirty, thieving little." Zan started but he was cut off by the sound of many swords unsheathing at once.

"Do you mean to challenge the authority of the Fire Nation?" Azula spat.

"Yes." Zan answered unsheathing his sword.

"Guards…attack" Azula ordered.

"So be it." said Zan leaping to avoid a fire blast.

Guards rushed in from all over the Di-Lee came down from the dark ceiling. Zan was cutting down all guards closest to him ad was working his way around the room towards the exit. Aang was desperately rattling the cage trying to get out as the fight raged around him. Knives shot past in all directions and men were falling one by one. Zan slashed and leaped killing and dodging in the most amazing and deadly dance Aang ever witnessed.

Zan was still fighting more and more desperately. He was slashing and shooting darts and knives at a rapid pace. But even with his superior skills, he could not win this battle. It seemed even he had a weakness. He could be beat, and then Aang would be killed.

Azula and Zuko slowly walked towards the slowly dwindling but violent crowd. As they approached the fight the fire nation guards fell back behind them. Zuko smirked at his foe. Zan was trapped against a window. His armor had been badly dented and was black with soot.

"You have fought admirably but now this foolishness must end." said Azula.

Zuko glared at Zan. He appeared weak and defenseless; surely he would not continue fighting and surrender?

Zan stood and coughed, and then he spoke,"I will not surrender. But before I go I suppose I should leave you something."

Zuko raised his eyebrows. What was this madness? Azula said nothing and wore a serious expression on her face.

"First, a warning," Zan continued," my cart outside is rigged to explode in about 5 minutes unless I get there so good luck with that."

Azula wore an expression of shock. Zuko was equally surprised. How could this be?

"And second," he said raising his right arm," the Avatar out of his cage."

At that second a well aimed knife soared out of his wrist armor and broke the lock of the Avatar's cage. Aang leaped out and stared at Zan. Zuko and Azula sent red and blue blasts of fire at Zan at once. The wounded man laughed just before being blown out of the window down to the inky black darkness of the grounds.

Zuko turned his attention to Aang and became full of rage. Just as he poised himself to blast Aang into oblivion, a huge explosion rocked the palace. Every one fell to the ground.

Suddenly Appa flew through the window and landed next to Aang. Sokka jumped down and grabbed Aang off the floor. He handed him to Katara who pulled him onto the saddle. Sokka jumped on Appa and grabbed the reigns.

"STOP THEM!" Azula cried.

Yip yip." Sokka shouted over the sound of fireballs zooming through the air.

Appa rose up and went out the window. Azula shot, in a last ditched attempt to kill them all, a shining blue bolt of lightning into the sky. The darkness shone in the magnificent light of the failed attack and then all was quiet

"Aang, are you O.K.?" Katara asked as they went away from the palace.

"Yeah, I-I think so." He replied

"What happened to ol' bucket head?" Toph inquired leaning back on Appa's saddle.

"Dead. He was blown out of the window after letting me go. He set that explosion." Aang said laying back.

_Maybe he wasn't all bad after all._ Aang thought.

"You're welcome by the way. You know, because we saved you and all. Aang? Aang?" Sokka said.

But Aang wasn't listening. He was lost in thought about the mysterious bounty hunter and his disturbing final laugh at death.

**A/N: Hold on there! you still have 1 chapter to go. But please go ahead and review.**


End file.
